


welcome to my silly life

by myillusionsgone



Series: you look like my next mistake [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/pseuds/myillusionsgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was impossibly happening to him of all people. ▬ Or: the time Lyon’s soul started to sigh and never stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to my silly life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woopsforgotadam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/gifts).



Lyon and Ultear were having a stare-down.

Or better said, Lyon was glaring at Ultear who was merely smirking because although they were both smug and cunning compared to Gray, Ultear outmatched her ‘tiny little’ brother with relative ease.

 ** _“No,”_**  Lyon said, not for the first time. He had attempted to convince her of the many flaws within her latest designs for more than an hour now but Ultear was just as stubborn as her mother and this meant that Lyon was fighting a losing battle.

 _(Technically,_  he knew this.)

“Oh,  _c’mon,_  Lyon,” Ultear said as she rocked back and forth on her feet, a wide grin on her face. “It is a marvellous idea.”

“He is going to kill us,” the white-haired teen argued as he stared at the item in his sister’s hand, the item that would get both of them in serious,  _serious_  trouble. “Well, me at least.”

“I will make sure your  _non-existent_  girlfriend will mourn you,” she replied, her voice vastly lacking in remorse.

“…you win all prizes for being the worst older sister ever,” Lyon muttered as he started to pace around in the room, his eyes fixated on the very object that would likely cause an event that would result in weeks of being grounded and having to do gardening chores.

(Not that he minded gardening, it was a chore usually done with their mother and this was considerably better than having to deal with Gray for hours.)

“I think you’d win some ‘worst older sibling’ awards if you asked Gray about his opinion,” his sister said with a rather unimpressed snort as she sat down on the chair, her ankles crossed in a ladylike manner she had copied from one of the movies she had enjoyed before she had entered her punk phase.

**(** _It’s not a phase, mom, it’s who I am._ **)**

“We could try to aim for  _‘worst duo of older siblings ever’_  by pinning this whole thing on him,” Lyon suggested as he crossed his arms. They were dead. Well, he was dead at least because they would inevitably get into trouble with their father and Silver had never ever even tried to cover up his blatant  _partiality_  in favour of his only daughter.

“If mom finds out we did not just take it—”

“Just for the record: you took it,” Lyon interrupted as he pinched the bridge of his nose, once more wondering if he was indeed the only part of this family that was not crazy.

“—there’ll be hell waiting on us,” she finished, ignoring his remark as usual.

“If you know how much trouble this will get, why did you take it in the first place?” he asked as he shook his head at the girl who looked like a copy of her mother – just with longer hair and considerably taller.

“Silver forbid it us from ever touching it since we were  _babies,_  I just wanted to know what the big deal was about,” she scoffed as she twirled a strand around her hair. “So I took it from his office to take a look at it. And now, he’s back in there so I can’t put it back and I also think that I should make good use out of breaking the rules.”

“And now you want to do what exactly with it? You bring it back, he’ll pretend to be disappointed with you. Actually, you should do just that – and keep me out of this thing.”

“Lyon, ‘tear?” Gray asked as he poked his head into the room, his hair dishevelled as if he had just gotten up which was actually rather likely as he had an irrational love for naps at times. “Mom told me to get you for din— _is that what I think it is?_ ”

“I was just borrowing it,  _nerd_ ,” Ultear said as she rolled her eyes – a gesture very much copied from her mother which was obvious to everyone who knew them both.

(They sometimes even rolled their eyes in sync.)

“Yeah, ‘cause Silver’s  _totally_  going to believe that you just  _borrowed_  it,” the black-haired boy said as he desperately ran both hands through his hair, ruining whatever hairstyle he had been supposed to have previously.

“If he hadn’t made such a secret out of it, I wouldn’t have been tempted in the first place,” she hissed as she spun the item – some sort of locket, necklace thing – around her finger.

“You could have waited until he and mom both leave for a weekend or something like that,” Lyon said as he crossed his arms and glared at Gray. “Brat, you go to dinner, tell mom I’ll be right down. ‘tear, hand over the locket.”

“What are you planning?” she asked as she held the stupid thing out to him. “Lyon?”

“I don’t want any bloodshed at dinner tonight so I’ll bring it back,” he said as he opened the window and placed one foot on the windowsill. “He got the window open and he’s already downstairs, probably  _flirting_  with mom or something.”

Ultear and Gray traded a gaze before they both shuddered and mouthed something that looked suspiciously much like ‘ _gross’_.

Children, really, the two of them.

“Did you look into it, ‘tear?” Gray asked as Lyon tested his balance.

“Yeah,” their sister replied as she rolled, once again, her eyes. “Picture of mom. As expected, actually.”

 


End file.
